The present invention relates to a handgun shoulder-supported shooting platform, and more particularly relates to a shoulder-supported platform that stabilizes a handgun for greatly improved shooting accuracy but that does so without fixed attachment of the handgun to the shoulder support.
It is known to attach stocks and extension devices to handguns so that the assembled units provide shooting accuracy approaching that of a long gun or rifle. However, most such stocks and extension devices include multiple components and are more costly and expensive than desired. Also, most such stocks and extension devices are uniquely customized to be fastened to a particular handgun grip, resulting in high inventory cost and low volume production runs. Also, most require modification of the handgun grip so that the devices can be fixed to the handgun grip, which many gun owners are hesitant to do. Also, many laws exist against having a short barrel gun with shoulder stock.